AnEsTHeSia- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: It's that time in Marinette's life, where she needs to get her wisdom teeth out. Will she be loopy, tired, or moody? And if Adrien is there? The fluff can only get better!


"I'mm La~AA~dybuu~g!" Marinette smiled wonkily at her parents, who gave each other amused looks.

"Are you now?"

"Yesh…" Marinette nodded, though drunkenly. "And Chaat keeps on makin' dem stuu~pid punsh."

"I am SO getting this." Alya cackled, pulling out her phone to start video-taping.

Meanwhile, in Marinette's belongings, Tikki was hitting her head against her paw repeatedly.

Oh, how humiliating it would be if Marinette's identity was revealed because of her wisdom teeth being removed.

She doubted it, though. They would probably think that she was being loopy from the anesthesia. Which she was, in a sense, but they didn't know that she was speaking the truth.

"Where's that stuupid cat, anywaysh?" Marinette asked, looking around.

"I don't think he's coming, sweetheart." Tom chuckled.

Just then, two nurses, Nathalie, and Adrien came in- Adrien looking very much like Marinette, only asleep.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Nathalie acknowledged, relief flooding through her stance. "Do you mind if I leave Adrien with you for a bit? I have to run some errands for Mr. Agreste, and Adrien only just barely got his wisdom teeth removed…"

"Of course!" Sabine said happily as Adrien began to wake up. "Marinette got hers out today as well-"

"I toold you, mamaaan~!" Marinette exclaimed. "I'm Laadybuuuug~!"

"Of course dearie." Sabine laughed. "Anyway- we wouldn't mind at all. If he's not here when you get back, you know where our bakery is."

"Yes, of course- thank you."

"It's nothing." Nathalie nodded and walked out of the room. Marinette looked over to where the nurses were taking care of Adrien, and she smiled brightly.

"Chaaat~! You're here!"

Adrien blinked drowsily once, twice, three times before finally looking at Marinette. A cheesy grin split across his face before he responded.

"My lady!"

Alya burst into laughter, letting Sabine take her phone as Tom joined in with her. Plagg was as well, but only Tikki could hear him, and she was currently giving him the death glare. Plagg only shrugged, far too amused with the situation at hand to be worried.

"What're you doin' here, m'lady? I shought you had patrol toniish." Adrien asked.

"Shtupid wishom teeeth." Marinette groaned. "They had to beeee pulled ouut~! I wanted to say gooodbyyyyeee, but dey wouldn't let meeee!"

"Don' shay goodbye buggie!" Adrien exclaimed. "Iii only jusht got heere!"

"Not you, shilly kitty~!" Marinette giggled, reaching a hand up, as though to boop his nose. "I don't wanna leaaave youuu~."

"Then we can shtay furever and ever!" Adrien said happily, holding a hand out to her. Their beds were close enough that it was possible, so Marinette reached her hand out too. When she couldn't quite reach, she frowned.

"Papaaa~! Why can't I reash Chaatooon?" Marinette whined.

"Here, allow me." Tom stood up and moved some things around, so that they were now next to each other and able to hold hands. Adrien used this advantage to bring it up to his face and attempt to kiss it, but all he did was press his nose to it.

"My purrity ladyyy." He said with a smile. Marinette smiled back.

"Guesh what?"

"What?"

"I wants shwree kidsh- Emmmma, Huugo, and Louuish." Marinette said, counting one off on each finger. "And I wantsh Gabriel Agresht to make my dressh, and wee need tooo have a nish apartment shomewhere in thish city, so dat we can visht my parentsh. And we can have a caaat, and a haamshter~ and a dooogie, and we can grow old togesher~!"

"Soundsh purrfect-o buggie!" Adrien said. "I'll get youu only sha besht money can buyy!"

"Buuut~ wee'd have tooo resheal our identitish!" Marinette exclaimed, upset. "Shey have to remainsh-a secret!"

"Hawkmosh will nefur find outsh." Adrien said with certainty. "And my heartsh belongsh to only yoush, milady! No one elsh desherves shuch an honor!"

"Oh, shyaaton!" Marinette exclaimed, leaning over to kiss him, but missing and hitting his shoulder instead. Adrien blushed, but grinned like the cat that got the cream. "I loooooove youush!"

"I loove mew tooo milady!" Adrien exclaimed happily. "When shoould our weddin'sh be?"

"I don'sh know. I haven't shought oooffff itsh." Marinette frowned before turning to look at her parents. "Mamaan! Papaaa! When caan I getch married?!"

"Whenever you want to, sweetheart." Tom said before he exploded with laughter.

"Shen we shall get married shonight!" Adrien declared. "Bugsh and cat- till deash do we purrt!"

"I wantsh to marry youuu nooooooww~!" Marinette whined.

"Shen we shall marry ash fasht ash poshibble!" Adrien leaned over to try and kiss her lips, but he got her head instead.

"I caan't waitsh, minouuuuu~!"

26379684779468374987586379864738976457375739

A few weeks later, a purrfectly normal Adrien and Marinette were finally shown the video by Alya during lunch. Both blushed heavily and stared at each other in shock before finally laughing at the video together.

But when they glanced at each other, they knew the other was going to bring it up in patrol that night.

It didn't take all that long, time seemed to flye by quickly.

"So…" Ladybug cleared her throat, blushing. "Adrien."

"Marinette." Chat Noir greeted with a cheesy smile.

"Oh my gosh." Ladybug hid behind her hands. "I can't believe that that actually happened. I thought I would be sleepy, not loopy and talkative." She paused. "Well, either that or crying over everything…"

"Yeah, I knew I was gonna be loopy." Chat Noir admitted with a small awkward laugh. "I'm just glad that they didn't show it to father or Nathalie."

"That would've been a nightmare." Ladybug agreed, sitting down. Chat Noir followed. They sat in silence for several moments, enjoying the soft breeze and lack of akumas.

"So…" Chat Noir looked at his legs dangling several stories above the ground before looking at an expectant Ladybug with a smirk. "About that wedding…"

"Oh my gosh- we are not talking about that now, Chat."

"Come on~! I might as well ask before it's too late!"

"Just-" ladybug blushed, taking her yoyo out and refusing to meet his eyes. "Ask me when i'm nineteen." And then she swung off. Chat Noir gave her a dreamy smile from behind, and that smile grew bigger when he remembered that her birthday was only a year away…

And then he frowned at realizing that he still had to wait a year.

And then he remembered that she hadn't said no…

"I think I'll take that as a yes." He said to the quiet streets of Paris, before pulling out his baton and rushing to catch up with his princess.

Who knew that getting your wisdom teeth pulled out only made room for more knowledge?


End file.
